Chris Norman
thumb|center|670 px Stumblin' in (оригинал Suzi Quatro feat. Chris Norman) Оступаемся (перевод Lunar_spb) Chorus: Припев: Our love is alive and so we begin, Наша любовь жива, и мы начнем снова, Foolishly layin' our hearts on the table, По глупости не слушая своего сердца, Stumblin' in, Мы оступаемся, Our love is a flame burnin' within, Наша любовь горит в нас огнём, Now and then fire light will catch us, И этот огонь сожжёт нас, Stumblin' in Мы оступаемся Chris: Chris: Wherever you go, whatever you do Куда бы ты ни направлялась, что бы ни делала, You know these reckless thoughts of mine Ты знаешь, в моих безумных мыслях Are following you Я с тобой Suzi: Suzi: I've fallen for you, whatever you do, Мне нравится всё то, что бы ты ни делал, 'Cause baby you've shown me so many things Потому что ты мне показал столько нового, That I never knew, Что я никогда не знала, Whatever it takes, baby, I'll do it for you Ради тебя я готова на всё Chorus Припев Chris: Chris: You were so young, ah, but I was so free Ты была такой юной, я был таким свободным Suzi: Suzi: I may have been young but baby, Может, я и была юной, но только, малыш, That's not what I wanted to be Мне совсем не этого хотелось Chris: Chris: Well you were the one Ты была единственной Suzi: Suzi: Oh why was it me? Почему именно я? Chris: Chris: 'Cause baby you've shown me so many things Ведь ты показала мне столько нового, That I'd never seen, Чего я никогда прежде не видел, Whatever you need, baby, you got it from me Всё, что тебе нужно, есть у меня, детка Chorus Припев Stumblin' in Вернёмся опять* (перевод Евгений Алексеев-Пятыгин из Алма-Аты) Chorus: Припев: Our love is alive and so we begin Любовь не прошла, чего тут скрывать? Foolishly layin' our hearts on the table, Не слушая сердце, мы ушли, но stumblin' in Вернёмся опять. Our love is a flame burnin' within Любовь как огонь, и как не понять. Now and then fire light will catch us, Будем мы сгорать дотла, но stumblin' in Вернёмся опять. Chris: Chris: Wherever you go, whatever you do Где б ты не была и будешь потом, You know these reckless thoughts of mine Ты знаешь, что всегда в душе are followin' you Согрею теплом. Suzi: Suzi: I've fallen for you, whatever you do Ты нравишься мне. Ты классный вполне. 'Cause baby you've shown me so many things Ты мне открывал глаза на весь мир на доброй волне. that I never knew Поэтому я, Whatever it takes, baby, I'll do it for you Сделаю всё для тебя. Chorus: Припев: Our love is alive and so we begin Любовь не прошла, чего тут скрывать? Foolishly layin' our hearts on the table, Не слушая сердце, мы ушли, но stumblin' in Вернёмся опять. Our love is a flame burnin' within Любовь как огонь, и как не понять. Now and then fire light will catch us, Будем мы сгорать дотла, но stumblin' in Вернёмся опять. Chris: Chris: You were so young, ah, but I was so free Ты юной была. Свободным был я. Suzi: Suzi: I may have been young but baby, that's not Наверно, ты прав, но возраст ведь был what I wanted to be Такой у меня. Chris: Chris: Well you were the one Ты номер один. Suzi: Suzi: Oh why was it me? Скажи, почему? Chris: Chris: 'Cause baby you've shown me so many things that I'd never seen Ты заново мир открыла мне. Не мне одному. Whatever you need, baby, you got it from me Вместе Что нужно тебе, есть и в моей судьбе Chorus Припев * поэтический (эквиритмический) перевод Источник: https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/s/suzi_quatro/stumblin_in.html © Лингво-лаборатория «Амальгама»: www.amalgama-lab.com/.